Leader of the Pack
by reanne080
Summary: Ginny/Draco romance. Song fic. Character death. Not very happy, but i hope you all like it. Please R


Leader of the Pack  
  
by reanne_80  
  
rated PG-13  
  
Hey all. I was cleaning out my files and I saw that I had started this fic. I know   
  
I am supposed to start on the 10th chapter of Farther, but I just wanted to get   
  
this posted. I know it's a bit morbid, but it fits the song. I will warn you now   
  
that there is a character death. If you know this song, then you will know who   
  
dies. So, here you go. By the way, none of the characters belong to me, except   
  
Ginny's friends. Ha ha ha… ::sigh:: And the song doesn't either. This isn't going   
  
to be happy. Draco / Ginny .. Please read and review.  
  
( )- talking in the song  
  
* *- Lyrics  
  
____ - divides sections  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
*(Is she really going out with him?  
  
well, there she is, Let's ask her.  
  
Betty, is that Jimmy's ring your wearing? yes  
  
Gee, it must be great riding with him.  
  
Is he picking you up after school today? no  
  
By the way, where did you meet him?)*  
  
Ginny was walking down the halls of Hogwarts. She had a slight smile on her lips. Her   
  
friends, Mari Little and Heather Thompson, walked up to her, with excited looks on their   
  
faces.  
  
"Is it true, Gin? Are you really going out with him?" Mari asked.  
  
"Yah, I heard that you were, but, we just couldn't't believe it." Heather said in a rush.  
  
Ginny just smiled bigger and showed off a man sized ring on her finger. It was clunky, silver,   
  
and had a snake on it.  
  
"Oh, wow. That is so cool. That must have cost him a fortune," Mari said in a rush, then   
  
giggled, "but I guess he can afford it."  
  
Ginny didn't respond to her friends good natured teasing. She was lost in the memory of the   
  
man who gave her the ring.  
  
Heather's eyes lit up. "Oh, I bet you will have tons of fun riding double on his broom." She   
  
busted up in laughter and Mari joined her. Once again, Ginny didn't hear her friends   
  
comments. Mari, impatient from being ignored, snapped her fingers in Ginny's face. Ginny   
  
started at the sudden hand in front of her face as gasped.  
  
"Don't do that! Gesh, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Ginny stated, annoyed.  
  
Seeing that Ginny was getting pissed, Heather quickly asked, "So, when did this happen?"  
  
Ginny smiled again and started to tell her story  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
*I met him at the candy store   
  
He turned around and smiled at me - you get the picture   
  
(yes we see)  
  
That's when I fell for - the leader of the pack*  
  
"It was last Hogsmead weekend. I was tagging alone with Ron again, since you two had   
  
detention. Well, he told me to get lost, so I left him to his own devices. I had saved up   
  
some money and wanted to get some chocolate. I went to Hunydukes and picked out my   
  
favorite candy. As i was reaching for a chocolate frog, someone else reached for the same   
  
one. Our hands brushed and I felt an electric spark. I turned to look at the person and to   
  
my shock it was Draco. He had this shocked expression on his face, like he couldn't believe   
  
that he had just touched me. Then to my utter shock, he smiled at me. Not sneered, but   
  
smiled. He was like a glorious angel. Hiss hand curled around mine and I just smiled back   
  
at him. We went off a bit, so no one would see him and we talked. Oh, I have never had   
  
such a good time. When it was time to go back, he leaned down and softly kissed my cheek.   
  
It was the most sweetest thing in the whole world."  
  
During the speech, her friends all sighed and gasped in all the right places, happy that their   
  
friend had found someone who loved her. After all the years of chasing a boy that would   
  
never see her, they were happy that she had finally found someone she could love.  
  
They were a little worried about what the families would say, but then Ginny didn't seem   
  
too worried about it, so they put it out of their minds.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
*My folks were always putting him down  
  
They said he came from the wrong side of town   
  
They told me he was bad  
  
But I knew he was sad  
  
That's why I fell for - the leader of the pack.*  
  
Ginny was sitting in the Griffindore common room trying to finish the last bit of homework   
  
that she had to do before Spring Break. She didn't want to waste anytime on it, when she   
  
could be thinking about Draco. She sighed happily as thoughts of her silver eyed boyfriend   
  
came to her mind, pushing all homework out. She was daydreaming when a sudden hand   
  
roughly shook her. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was her brother, Ron. She   
  
quickly pushed back thought s of Draco.  
  
"How COULD you? How could you date that slimy prick?! After all he has done, Ginny,   
  
how could you just throw yourself at him. You are disgracing the Weasly name. Just wait   
  
till I tell Dad and Mom about you dating the Junior Death Eater! They are going to kill you."   
  
Ron screamed at his sister. His face was as red as his hair. She had never seen that look in   
  
his eyes directed at her before. Like she was the lowest form of life. Her anger raged up in   
  
her.  
  
"How DARE you talk to me like that, Ronald Weasly! It'd my life and you know nothing   
  
about it or him! You have no clue, so don't you yell at me. I will date whom ever I want,   
  
without your permission. I don't want or need it. Just stay away from me. If that is how   
  
you feel about it, just leave me alone. I hate you!" She yelled back, tears starting to form   
  
in her eyes. She run up to her dorm and flung herself onto her bed and let the tears fall.  
  
She was upset because everyone thought that Draco was evil, but she knew that he was a   
  
spy. Not that anyone would believe her or him if they ever told. Besides that would get him   
  
killed. So she just cried herself to sleep, dreaming of the love between her and Draco.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
*One day my dad said "find someone new"  
  
I had to tell my Jim we were through  
  
He stood there and asked me why  
  
But all I could do was cry  
  
I'm sorry I hurt you - the leader of the pack.*  
  
Once at home, things didn't improve for Ginny. Her family was furious at her. They raged   
  
at her, about how she was disgracing their name. That she was bringing shame down on   
  
their family. They told her that she had to choose. Her family or Draco. What was a   
  
sixteen year old to do?  
  
When she got back to Hogwarts after the break, she met Draco in their secret place.  
  
"Ginny, I have missed you, my little one. How was Break?" Draco asked, not yet noticing   
  
Ginny's distress.  
  
"Draco, please, just kiss me. I need you to just kiss me..." her voice cracking a bit,   
  
knowing that she was going to hurt this wonderful boy.  
  
He gave her a confused look, but did as she asked. It was a sweet, tender kiss. One that   
  
showed how much he cared for the little red-head. Ginny's tears flowed freely down her   
  
face and Draco broke the kiss.  
  
"What's wrong, Love?" He was getting really worried.  
  
Ginny moved out of his arms and went to the window, so that he couldn't see her face. She   
  
hated doing this, but she needed her family. She look a ragged breath.  
  
"Draco, I love you more then I can say. You are the sweetest boy. You are so much better   
  
then what people say. But my family told me that If I continue to date you, then they will   
  
disown me." She started to sob harder. "i don't know what to do.. I love you all. How   
  
am I supposed to cut a piece of my heart away? I can't do it. I can't leave my family." She   
  
finally crumbled and sat there, shaking and crying.  
  
Draco was frozen. "why?" his voice tortured, not comprehending what was happening.  
  
Ginny just sobbed harder.   
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
*(He sort of smiled and kissed me goodbye  
  
The tears were beginning to show  
  
And as he left me on that rainy night  
  
I begged him to go slow  
  
But whether he heard, I'll never know  
  
look out look out look out)*  
  
He composed himself as much as he could and knelt by the girl. He raised her chin to be   
  
able to look into her brown eyes one last time. He smiled softly and kissed her forehead.   
  
His eyes were bright with unshed tears. Ginny put her arms around him and hugged him,   
  
beginning to calm down a bit.   
  
He quickly stood up and rushed to leave the room.   
  
"Please, draco, don't do anything stupid. I love you." Ginny told him desperately, a bad   
  
feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Draco didn't even pause to acknowledge her words. Ginny sat there and cried more tears.  
  
The next day, Ginny dragged herself down to the great hall to eat, even though she didn't   
  
feel like it. halfway there, she heard something that made her heart freeze.  
  
"What? Malfoy tried to take out You-Know-Who? I thought that he was a follower. Why   
  
would he do that?" one gil exclaimed.  
  
"Well, i don't know, but he was killed. His body wa delivered to the headmaster first thing   
  
this morning. no one knows why though...." Said another girl.  
  
Ginny sunk to the floor and started to scream.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
*I felt so helpless - what could I do?  
  
Remembering all the things we'd been through  
  
At school they all stop and stare  
  
I can't hide the tears, but I don't care  
  
I'll never forget you - the leader of the pack.*  
  
Ginny stayed in the infirmary for a week, from the shock, then depression. When   
  
Madame Pomfrey stated that she was good enough to go to classes, Ginny just   
  
nodded. She didn't have enough energy to do anything more then that.  
  
When she walked down the halls, people would stop talking abruptly. If she would   
  
have been with it, she would have realized that they were talking about her. It was   
  
all over school that Draco had sacrificed himself to prove that he was worthy of her   
  
love.   
  
Ginny spent the rest of the year in a deep depression. She went to classes   
  
automatically. She didn't answer any question but she still got good grades.   
  
She refused to talk to her family. Every now and then she would remember   
  
something that she and Draco had done and she would start to silently cry.   
  
Everyone was at a lost for what to do.  
  
One night, when she couldn't take it anymore, she went up to their secret spot.   
  
She took out a beautiful silver and emerald knife that Draco had given her.   
  
She smiled serenely at it. She knew what she had to do. She couldn't bare   
  
the thought of never having him around to hold and kiss her again. She had   
  
tried to move on, but she couldn't. She raised the dagger, it flashed briefly in   
  
the moonlight and slit her wrists. As she laid there bleeding, a ray of moonlight   
  
seemed to hit ginny's face. She smiled, glassy-eyed and called out softly, "Draco,  
  
my love, I am going to join you soon..."  
  
*The leader of the pack - now he's gone  
  
The leader of the pack - now he's gone  
  
The leader of the pack - now he's gone.* 


End file.
